Before The Asylum
by Becky Quinn-the-one-and-only
Summary: Before they were found and taken to the asylum the hilliker brothers had a friend.


Gideon= Three Finger

Samuel= Saw-Tooth

Andrew= One eye

* * *

"Ma I'm going now"

"Where?"

"Just out to read like I always do"

"Be careful"

"I will"

Grabbing her book and slipping on her shoes fourteen-year-old Amy Wilson set out for the woods behind her house as she always did, she was also going to read to _"them" _as she always did.

Running thought the woods she dunked and jumped over plants and tree limbs until she came to a clearing with an old shack resting in it, "Boys?!" she asked as she knocked on the door.

"Boys?" she asked again she looked around the shack and even father back into the fields, she was about ready to go back home when she heard the familiar laughing of Gideon, smiling to herself she started to walk back home.

"I brought a new book and everything," she said loudly then sighed, hearing the usual grunts of an argument she kept walking, "I guess I really will have to go home"

She heard the rustling of there feet in the tall grass but she kept walking suppressing a laugh she kept walking, looking down she saw the long towering shadow of Samuel, she shifted the book in her hands.

Then suddenly she was grabbed and spun around, "Put me down Sam!" she laughed, "I'm not going home yet!" she said as he placed her on the ground "I was only kidding"

Gideon was already tearing the book away from her hands making the usual grunts and sounds that Amy had become accustomed too, "Alright" she said taking the book back from him "I'll start as soon as Andrew gets here"

Sam had wormed his arm around her waist and was leading her over to the shack "Are your parents here?" Amy asked as she took a set on the steps, "I wanted to ask them something" she said looking between them.

Sam gave a little shrug while Gideon laughed, Amy shook her head slightly; she was used to this answer "So what have you guys been up to?" she asked reaching over and tucking some hair away from Gideon's eyes.

"You should really keep this short Gideon," Amy told him "If you don't it'll keep getting in your eyes" she scolded, Gideon smiled and started sucking on his fingers smiling she looked over at Sam "So where is Andrew? I can't stay out to long," she told them as she started to get up when Gideon grunted and pushed her back down.

Amy sighed, "Fine" she said as she opened the book she brought with her, "I'll stay for a little while longer" she smiled at the two boys "But if Andrew doesn't hurry I'll have to start without him"

Amy wasn't sure just how long she and the boys had been friends she had ventured out into the woods sometime when she was little and had met Sam and just kept coming back to the woods until she met the whole family.

The family was illiterate she tried to teach their mother, Lydia how to read but she couldn't grasp the concept and instead asked her to help the boys she did but they made the same progress there mother had.

Amy tried to get the boys to talk she even tried to teach them words but all they could get out were grunts, she eventually gave up and just started reading to them; they really enjoyed that.

She figured that they just liked it when she showed the pictures but lately she noticed that they were listening to the story, sometimes they would _read _to her or more like they took her book and grunted and then showed the pictures to her.

"Okay I'll just have to start with out him," she said as she picked up her book and begin reading, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess-"

"Aamyy"

Looking up she saw Andrew walking out of the woods and over to them, 'Aammmy" he said again as he came closer, Amy stood so fast she dropped her book and walked over to him, "Say it again" she asked him.

"Amyyy" he said again then laughed, "Andrew that's so good!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him "When did you learn to say that?" she asked, but he only smiled and said her name again.

Behind her, she heard Gideon grunt loudly and she turned and saw him standing with his arms outstretched, "Gideon" she laughed and hugged him as well 'C-can you say my name?" she asked as she pulled away.

She looked over at Sam "Sam?" she asked, "Can you say my name?" The tall boy rubbed his lips together and tried to form the "A" but it came out more like "Mmmy" she smiled and looked back at Gideon.

"Can you say my name?" she asked he nodded and opened his mouth but only a grunt came out, he tired again but it was the same; he tried again and this time his brothers laughed.

Gideon growled at them and tried again but still nothing came out, noticing tears forming in his eyes Amy wrapped her arms around him "It's okay Gideon!" she told him "You just need to practice is all!" she said as she pulled away and picked up her book.

"Okay" she said as she sat back down and started reading again, "sttaayy" looking up and over Sam she felt tears sting her eyes, "Ammmyyy stayyyy" he said again, Amy bit her lip trying not cry.

"Guys…" she said softy "You know I can't," she said as she wiped her eyes "But school will be over soon and I'll be out more I promise" she said "Now let me finish" she laughed as she opened the book again.

But Andrew placed his hand over it "Ssssssstay" he said again "plleessss" he said again, Amy smiled "I-I guess I could stay till the sun goes down and tell my mom that I fell asleep…"

Gideon jumped up and down, Amy smiled and stood up "Is it okay if I get a cup of water?" she asked looking over at Sam who nodded, "I'll be right back" she told them as she walled into the shack.

Gideon looked over at his older brothers and grunted and pointed in Amy's direction, both older boy's nodded, "Aaaamy staay" Andrew said and smiled "Ammmy staayy foreeever"

* * *

…...

...I'm not sorry for this. XD well I'm sure you never thought you'd see a fanfic like this huh? : D well I'm a bit odd and fell in love with the three brothers! I mean they were so cute when there little! I just can't help it! So cute. ;D As for there names in this story I have no idea why I used bible names ;) no clue whatsoever, But I think it kinda fits (LOL) but why don't you tell me what you think there names should be? Tell me in a nice long review! I love them!


End file.
